Inside Out (Super Mario and Friends Collection Compelete Style)
Super Mario and Friends Collection Compelete's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Disgust - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Anger - Catchum Crocodile (The Get Along Gang) *Fear - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Goofy (Disney) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cheer Bear's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Unikitty *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Max (Dragon Tales) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes: Porky in Wackyland/Dough For The Do-Do) *Jordan's Anger - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bloomina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (Super Mario and Friends Collection Compelete Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Super Mario and Friends Collection Compelete Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Super Mario and Friends Collection Compelete Style) - Rosa Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Super Mario and Friends Collection Compelete Style) - Millie Burtonburger We Should Cry *Inside Out (Super Mario and Friends Collection Compelete Style) - Soleil Spacebot Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Super Mario and Friends Collection Compelete Style) - Catchum Crocodile My Bad *Inside Out (Super Mario and Friends Collection Compelete Style) - Luigi Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Super Mario and Friends Collection Compelete Style): Emmy's First Date? *Inside Out (Super Mario and Friends Collection Compelete Style) - Transcripts Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Joy Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Sadness Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Disgust Luigi.png|Luigi as Fear Emmy Sees a Rainbow Canyon.jpg|Emmy as Riley Anderson Goofy transparent.png|Goofy as Bing Bong Category:Super Mario and Friends Collection Compelete Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG